Conventional image forming apparatuses that allow setting of an operation mode for a plurality of jobs are known. Such image forming apparatuses are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Nos. 62-210481 and 4-119364, for example.
The copy machine disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 62-210481 has a multi-job function. This multi-job function allows the operation conditions of a job to be entered during the recording operation of another job. This copying machine includes a first display for displaying the operation condition o f a job that is currently being recorded, and a second display for providing display of the operation condition of another job that is currently being entered. The copy machine disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 4-119364 allows alternate display of an operation corresponding to a first job and an operation corresponding to a second job on one display.
In the above-described conventional image forming apparatuses, it is not easy to identify to which original group the displayed plurality of operation conditions corresponds. The operator is often confused at the presence of a plurality of displays.